


the kissing booth

by TrashcanWithSprinkles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, Grinding, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No shit sherlock, Pining, So yeah, actually has nothing to do with the kissing booth lmao, each chapter is just going to be a kissing scene that's it that's going to be the fic, this is just where i'll practice writing kisses bc lord knows i have a hard time writing those, took the character tags out of this bc yeah, uh actual tags, will update tags if something else comes up, you can see it as oneshots idc do whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWithSprinkles/pseuds/TrashcanWithSprinkles
Summary: In which they kiss.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 30
Kudos: 561





	1. stolen

**Author's Note:**

> literally just writing practice lmao  
> any constructive criticism is very much appreciated, if you have any,,

They stopped at the end of the short stairs to Dream's front door, standing under the umbrella. Techno hummed a simple goodbye, hand in his coat's pocket, as the other left to walk up the steps under the porch's cover.

But he didn't make it two paces up before he made a sharp 180° turn and hurried back to him, eyes on the floor.  
Techno stood in silent confusion, watching the other step under the umbrella once more and into his personal space.

Slightly startled, he made to step back, but was stopped by Dream's hands yanking him by the collar of his shirt and towards-

His lips-

The umbrella fell to the wet floor with a muffled sound, clattering in delay as the handle hit the ground a second after.

Techno stood frozen, not from the cold rain pouring on him, but from the feeling of Dream's lips against his own. He registered everthing all-too soon — the slightly dried lemongrass chapstick, the soft poke of his cold nose against his cheek, the tight grip of his hands on his shirt, the stumbling press of his hips to his own-

And it was over just as quickly.

Dream broke off, almost pushing him backwards with the suddenness, and didn't spare a signle glance as he spun on his heels and booked it up the stairs. He nearly slipped once, then fumbled with his keys twice before managing to get the door open and bolting in, closing it shut behind him.

Techno just stood there, shell-shocked.

The rain poured on him, deafening, and he stared at the space in front of the stairs where Dream had been two seconds ago. He lifted a hand to his face, touching his lips with his fingertips as if to confirm that had just happened.

Dream had just kissed him.

The hand lowered to his chest, to cover his heart beating a mile a minute. He was drenched to the bone, yet he wasn't trembling from the cold.  
He looked at the umbrella on the floor by his side.

Dream had just kissed him, then ditched him under the rain.


	2. 7 minutes in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together for a reunion and push Dream and Techno into the closet for the memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a fair bit longer than the last one, and also very much spicier  
> i feel like ive sinned even though this is nothing compared to the other stuff in this tag,,
> 
> anyway this is actually the first time i write anything remotely steamy so let me know if it turned out good!

Techno hated Wilbur and Quackity right about now.

He knew, in hindsight, that it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was. It was obvious they'd pushed him and Dream specifically into the closet and locked them in to see which one would die first. It was for the laughs, and to poke fun at their rivalry. To annoy Techno, and to get Dream off Sapnap so the other could get even more wasted and keep doing his crazy antics.

What they didn't know was that Techno had been crushing on Dream for the past... maybe year and a half.

So awkwardly standing inside the dark wardrobe among old coats and jackets with one knee against Dream's wasn't his ideal scenario for the night – at least not if he didn't want to have a heart attack.

He stood against the wooden wall, pressed between different types of fabrics, as Dream attempted to brute force his way out of their confines.

Judging by how unsuccessful he had been so far and the sound the doors made every time he tried to push them open, then the others had barricaded them in. Not only that, but they had also vacated the premises and gone to keep drinking in the backyard until their seven minutes were up.

Assholes.

"Fuck," Dream cursed, backing away from the door and giving up on trying to break free. 

Techno supposed it was a good thing neither of them were claustrophobic. 

Dream maneuvered between the coats, trying to reach the opposite wall from Techno. But with all his moving about to try and open the doors, he must've gotten his feet tangled up in something. 

That's the only thing that could explain him yelping out a quick 'shit!' and promptly body-slamming Techno against fifteen other coats.

Techno had been about to laugh at the other's stupidity, but he, too, had managed to get his feet caught on more clothes with all his nervous shifting from earlier.

And so they ended up tumbling into an awkward position in which Technoblade was almost sitting on the floor but-not-really and was pinned to the wall at his back by Dream's... arms? And maybe that was the other's thigh against his knee, he had no idea.

All he knew was that it was dark, it was hot, Dream was halfway on top of him, and there were too many loose coats and jackets cramping their already little space.

He groaned in annoyance, hearing the other shuffle as if startled near him, and tried to find footing somewhere to begin standing up.

But his knee pressed even closer into some unidentified body mass in an attempt to bend it, and he heard Dream let out an almost panicked whimper _right next to his ear_.

Techno was confused for a hot second, disregarding the sound and attempting to stand once more. Yet he barely shifted his leg when he felt a hand grip his shoulder in warning. 

Oh.

Oh God.

Suddenly his knee felt very hot.

Slowly and awkwardly, he lowered his leg so that it wasn't pressing up against Dream, feeling the death grip on his shoulder loosen up.

Dream stayed still as a statue, and there was silence for a good full minute. 

The air was heavy, and it was only getting worse.

By that point, Techno had begun trying to ship his mind away to random thoughts – anything to escape the current situation and the torture it was inflicting on his heart. He could cut the tension in the air with a knife, and Dream's breathing was heavy in his ear.

His hand was still holding onto his shoulder--

And then it tightened again.

Techno was snapped back from his thoughts to feel Dream tentatively _lower himself_ to sit on his leg, and he couldn't keep his breath from hitching. The sound seemed to have an effect on the other man, because his hold on his shoulder tightened even more as he rested his full weight on Techno's one leg.

He heard Dream's breath hitch in his ear, too, and it was hot, too hot-

He felt Dream's free hand land softly on his other shoulder, then climb its way up to his jaw. He could hear his own breathing, heavy and nervous, as Dream's thumb brushed over his lower lip.

His thumb left shortly after, replaced by the other's lips.

It was a brush, too, at first. Hot breathing against their lips as Dream's hand moved from his jaw to his nape, scraping, teasing along the way.

Techno decided he couldn't take it, and closed the gap for good. 

Dream's hold on his shoulder tightened from where it had relaxed slightly, and Techno let one of his hands find purchase on Dream's hip, the other going to his thigh. He moved with need, lips capturing Dream's own and pulling just enough to elicit the tiniest sounds from deep in his throat.

The ruckus outside previously muffled by all the coats and clothes all but disappeared as Dream slid further down (up?) his leg, sending a shiver up Techno's spine as he _burned_ where their hips met.

Their lips parted to breathe, labored and heavy, the trace of Dream's lemongrass chapstick stuck to his senses.

Techno didn't wait for long before going back for more.

Dream returned his kisses like the world would end once they stepped out of this wardrobe. His hands were pulling knots on his clothes and hair, and Techno was drunk on his breathy moans every time they so much as separated. It was dizzying. Dream shifted every once in a while to kiss him deeper, and the friction between them was making him delirious. Every single sound Dream made was both music to his ears and even more heat to the fire between them.

In the darkness of the wardrobe he could make out the faint outline of the man on top of him. His back arched, chasing the heat of his chest. His thighs straddling him, his hips rolling terribly slow but oh-so deliciously against his'. His lips glossy and bruised from kissing, his face flushed and hot from all the little sounds being pulled out of him.

Dream was hungry, and Techno was all-too happy to comply. To kiss him stupid until their cheeks were red from the heat and there was no air between them. To leave a trail of marks on his neck, pulling moans out of him he didn't even know he could make. To continue the friction between them until it ignites into a fire neither of them can escape from. To hold him close and hold him tight and listen to nothing but his panting and heavy breathing.

To immediately ditch the reunion with him as soon as the others remember they still haven't let them out of that fucking wardrobe. 

They were going to faint from hypoxia in there, or tumble out red and panting – and if anyone asked later, Techno would just say he got drunk on lemongrass. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
